


Meaning

by SoMilkShake



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Call them as you wish, Croana, F/F, I really don't know what to put in these damn tags, and i miss them, crisana, that's a cute afternoon for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMilkShake/pseuds/SoMilkShake
Summary: Let’s forget about quarantine for some minutes and imagine that our girls can see each other after a long day at school and just- I don’t know- be happy? Just 5 minutes. Please.
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta
Kudos: 58





	Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I posted it on tumblr, as always, sorry if you already saw it. 
> 
> I don't have much to say. It's a one shot. I just miss them.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Tuesday, 16h47

Joana is sitting at Cris’ desk, trying to roll a cigarette while her girlfriend is helping her mother with… _why did she left already? Anyway, at least they’re not screaming at each other._

“The hell are you doing?” blurts the blonde as she quickly closes the door behind her.

“Well… I think that’s pretty obvi…”

“You really want my mother to kill me, right?”

Joana can’t help but laugh at her upset girlfriend.

“That’s not funny…” sighs Cris, trying to hold a grin but miserably failing. “You perfectly know it’s already hard to convince her to let me see people because of my grades, so- if on top of that, my _friend_ smokes; we can say goodbye to our afternoons together in weekdays!” she affirms, grabbing her tobacco from her girlfriend’s hands to hide it behind one of her teddy bear.

“ _Vale_ … I suppose I’ll smoke on my way back home…” sighs Joana, standing up to lazily throw herself on the blonde’s bed.

“ _Sapito_ …”

“I know… It’s just- It’s been three weeks since we haven’t sleep in the same bed. I miss you…”

Cris remains silent, staring at her girlfriend with an apologizing gaze. _It’s hard for me so… I can’t imagine for her. Come on, fuck my English work- well we weren’t planning to did it anyway but… let’s take some time together. Mom won’t come bother us. Well, I hope she won’t…_

“Come on, sit up. I found something great on Twitter this morning!” she enthusiastically says, childishly shaking her girlfriend to make her move.

“Hmm… okay, okay…” mutters the raven-haired girl, unwillingly sitting against the wall. “Tell me.”

“Well… It’s not just words.” admits Cris with a teasing smile, sitting on her girlfriend’s crossed legs, as she wraps her arms around her neck.

“To be honest, I already like it…” jokes Joana, letting her hands wander on the blonde’s waist.

“ _Idiota_.” smiles Cris, rubbing her girlfriend’s cheeks. “Anyway! I found out that there are _meanings_ behind every kiss.” she affirms with a grin, as she tenderly takes the raven-haired girl’s left hand.

“For example- if I kiss your hand…” she whispers, leaving her _warm and velvet_ lips brush Joana’s skin under her attentive and thoughtful gaze. _It feels… white_. “It means that I respect you.” she continues with her _intense deep blue eyes_ _looking right through mine._

“If I kiss your forehead…” The blonde cups her cheeks and leaves many small and tender kisses on her skin, as Joana closes her eyes; _these ones feel blue and orange… it’s like- for a second there’s nothing else than a warm and peaceful sound in my mind…_ “It means that I protect you.”

“If I nuzzle my nose against yours like that… or if I kiss it…” They both giggle as Cris pecks the raven-haired girl’s nose. _No hesitation; it’s clearly pink and yellow_. “It means- bond and complicity.”

“If I kiss…” she murmurs, slowly approaching her girlfriend’s lips, but swiftly moving at the last moment to leave a heated but soft kiss on her cheek; which makes Joana take back with a smile a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “…your cheek. It means- affection.” whispers the blonde in her girlfriend’s ear, giving her _shivers_ down her spine. _She’s such a tease… but- definitely… purple._

Cris then lets her lips wander on her cheek, on her jaw, and on her neck with burning breaths, before brushing Joana’s weak spot with a lively kiss. _This one is… orange, red and black- and it sends way more than one butterfly in my body._

“This kiss means- sensuality.” explains the blonde with a bright grin, as she faces her girlfriend, feeling her burning skin under her fingertips and hearing her unsteady breathing.

“And… what does the one on the lips mean?” murmurs Joana, trying to get back her composure with a gulp, before leaning to approach Cris’ lips.

“Guess it.” she smiles, slightly pushing her back.

“Well… Cris- you know I already knew all of this right?” asks the raven-haired girl with a smirk and mocking eyes.

_What…?_ The blonde’s cheeks couldn’t be redder, which makes Joana burst out laughing in front of her. _Oh I hate her…_

“Come here.” laughs her girlfriend, hugging her.

“You couldn’t tell me that before huh?” mutters Cris in her neck.

“No, you looked so proud of yourself. Come on, tell me what it means.” softly says Joana, trying to pull away to face her girlfriend, but she clings to her.

“No… and- stop making fun of me…”

“Tell meeeee.” childishly moans the raven-haired girl in her ear, before covering her hair with kisses and tickling her stomach. It makes Cris jumps and gasps loudly, as she tries to immobilize her girlfriend’s arms.

“Stop it!” she blurts, smacking Joana’s shoulder, who’s laughing in front of her. She remains silent and looks at her with a pout. _She is so unimpressive and cute with her big blue eyes, her eyebrows frowned like that and her way more than red cheeks._

“It means I love you…” mumbles the blonde, staring at her hands.

“Me too.” replies Joana with her best smirk.

“You’re an idiot…” murmurs Cris with a small smile forming on her lips, as she rolls her eyes.

The raven-haired girl makes her raise her head with a hand under her chin. Her gaze is shifting between the blonde’s eyes and lips, as her smirk grows in a more intimate and delicate smile. Joana slowly moves her hands to cup her cheeks, before leaning to press a chaste and caring kiss on her lips.

_It feels like… an explosion. It’s every color at once._

“Cristina?” asks her mother, knocking on the door.

Both girls jump in surprise. Cris quickly moves from her girlfriend’s lap to go open the door, while Joana rolls her eyes and lets her head meet the wall with a deep sigh.


End file.
